Lives of Deceit
by DarkBloodySuicidalGothicBelle
Summary: It's Ginny's sixth year. She's surrounded by friends, but this time she has another secret. She doesn't want anyone to know. But someone does find out, and when they do she recieves letters. Oh yes letters, horrible letters, but is it worth it in the end?


It was just another ordinary morning for our favorite rebel, Ginny Weasley. She was walking outside to the quidditch fields, although no one knew, she loved to fly on a broom. Everyone thinks that she was afraid of heights; she almost choked on her cereal one morning when she heard the Gyffindor table gossiping about Ginny's fear of heights/flying. She loved the feel of dew catching onto her robes, the way the wind swept through her hair, and the way the dawn of an early morning could feel so good. For those of you that don't know it was five thirty in the morning, but Ginny didn't mind. Soon she swept in and out of the quidditch stadiums, going high and low. In Ginny's heart she knew that she could make the quidditch team, as a chaser, but her mother often discouraged her of it when she was younger.  
  
"This year's going to be different!" Ginny mumbled bravely to herself. She didn't know if that was her talking or her rebellious side, but she didn't care, she just felt that she could do anything right now, soaring through the air, taking in cold, refreshingly wonderful gulps of breath. Soon it was about seven and she decided to get off the quidditch fields before someone was to see her.  
  
So off Ginny was marching toward the Great Hall for breakfast and to meet Hermione, since she was supposed to study for a History test that was coming up the next week.  
  
"There you are! I thought that you were going to bail on me!" Hermione said smiling and hugging her friend in greeting.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I just er got up early and decided to go for a er walk. Sorry Mione didn't mean to scare you or make you wait or anything like that." Ginny replied frowning.  
  
"Oh, how could I be mad at you Gin?" Hermione replied laughing, and soon Ginny joined in the laughter. Hermione and Ginny had started to be friends since Hermione's fifth year and Ginny's fourth year, they were both looking for a friend, but in Hermione's case a girl that's a friend. What a pair they were, the school's Head Girl, and the school's rebel.  
  
During Hermione and Ginny's laughter, it seemed that everybody in Hogwarts just started to file into the Great Hall at that moment.  
  
"Hey Gin, 'Mione!" Harry greeted when he took his seat on the table next to Dean who was sitting next to Lavender.  
  
"Hey Gin! G' Morning 'Mione!" Ron greeted everyone cheerfully and plopped into the seat next to Harry.  
  
"G' Morning you guys! Why so cheerful?" Ginny asked curiously. "Maybe, they have planned to set off some type of trap for us.?"  
  
"No way! That would be you doing that Gin." Hermione said laughing.  
  
"AH, mail's here!" Ron said smiling.  
  
Soon a barn owl came and dropped a letter in Ginny's juice, splashing her as well, "Heyyy!" Ginny responded annoyed.  
  
"Ohh, open it up, open it up!!" Lavender and Parvarti said in unison, and soon everyone at the Gryffindor table looked in on curiosity, as to if it were a howler (Ginny had been getting them frequently lately).  
  
"Hmm. I wonder what this is, and Lavender and Parvarti shush up! I heard you the bloody first time!" Ginny said before actually opening up the letter, in a few minutes she wished she didn't. Gasping, Ginny dropped the letter and watched it slide under the table, under Seamus' feet.  
  
"What's this?" Seamus asked while picking up the green piece of paper and unfolding it to unmask its horrific horrors. Seamus soon paled and read it aloud, "You don't know me but I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, and that's enough! I know your secret, and I'll soon tell if you don't abide by my rules. You shall await for my next letter in the coming morn."  
  
Ginny received a chorus of gasps going all around the Gryffindor tables, and heard an angry Ron say, "Oh no, this- this bloody faker or whoever he is won't lay a hand on you Gin, don't worry! You have me, 'Mione, and Harry protecting you every step of the way!"  
  
"Yeah! You can count on me as well!" Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvarti said in unison.  
  
"Me too!" Someone Ginny didn't know said, and she received a couple more of those until just about everyone in Gryffindor had agreed to help Ginny no matter the cost.  
  
Ginny soon put on a brave face and walked out the Great Hall, with a bit of a bounce in her step. She marched off to the library to plan her latest shall we say........... trap?  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you all liked my fanfic, and I hope that you will REVIEW!! If you all have any ideas as to how I can make this fanfic better, I'm open to ALL ideas! E-mail me at StarrZara@aol.com. I do hope that you will review this story, and I will post up the 2nd chapter as soon as I'm done.which shall be SOON! Don't gimme flames please!! I also need a beta reader so.e- mail me if you're willing!! The author formerly known as, GINNYGIRL 


End file.
